


Computer Nerd

by thawrecka



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Connor, nor Fred, could sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Nerd

There was an annoying buzzing noise all throughout the hotel. Connor was sure it was on a different floor, but it was keeping him awake and he wished it would stop. He was so tired he could scream and he just wanted to sleep, something he couldn't do as long as that noise continued.

He rolled over in bed and tried to wrap the pillow around the head. That didn't work. For a start, there was no way he could sleep like that, and for another thing he could still hear the noise.

He gave up on trying to sleep through the noise, and got out of bed. He stalked, angry and cold, towards the direction the sound was coming from. When he got to the stairs the noise abruptly hushed to a tolerable level. He contemplated going back to bed, but he'd come this far and wanted to know what had made the noise. He thought it might be an evil insect of some sort.

He went down the stairs to the foyer. He looked around, but couldn't see any insects or tiny mechanical objects that might have been buzzing. He investigated further, checking behind the weapons cabinet and poking his head over the front desk. Finally, when he looked into one of the offices, he found something, or rather someone.

Fred looked up when she heard him coming, her face lit by the glow from the computer screen. She must have been cold, in her nightdress and dressing gown, but didn't look it. He wrapped his arms around himself to ward off the chill night.

"Hey, Connor, I didn't know you were awake," she greeted him, her lips beginning to smile.

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled.

"Neither could I," she said.

He walked further into the room, coming to stand next to her. She arched her neck to look up at him, but her fingers kept clicking on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked.

"I'm just checking something out on the net. I find it kind of relaxing," she answered.

He made a move to sit down and she shuffled over on the chair to give him space. A chunk of hair fell in front of his eyes, and she pushed it behind his ear.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

She looked embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Oh, just theories and developments in physics, as well as a story. You wouldn't be interested," she said, blushing.

"What's the story about?" he asked, watching her blush and close her eyes. "Come on, I might like it. You never know."

"No, it's..." she trailed off, bringing a hand up to stroke through her hair.

"What?" he pressed, nudging her shoulder, amused at the way she got all flustered.

"It's silly and nerdy and there's not nearly enough violence to hold your interest."

"Really? I want to see," he said.

Connor reached for the clicky mouse thing.

"How do you work this thing?" he asked. She'd explained computers to him, but he was still confused and freaked out by them, something he apparently shared with Angel.

Frustrated at his inept fumbling, she put her hand over his on the mouse and clicked, bringing up the story. Her nail scraped against his finger, a little, as she withdrew her hand.

Connor stared at the screen in shock. Well, he certainly hadn't expected her to be reading this. He was aware she'd have some interest in this kind of thing, after all she and Gunn weren't exactly quiet, but he was still surprised.

He turned to look at her sheepish expression. "Does Gunn know you read this stuff?"

"I don't think so," she replied. "He's not big on computers."

"How did you find it?" His voice was quiet in the cool night.

She blushed again, and smiled. "It was in Wesley's bookmarks."

"Oh." He looked back at the screen again, then back to Fred. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"I think I'll, um, go back to bed now," Connor stammered, moving out of the chair with significantly less grace than he normally possessed.

He barely heard Fred say, "Um, good night," as he ran back to his room.


End file.
